Words Mend Heartbeats
by Chihairu
Summary: When Soren starts acting strange around Shinon, everyone knows something is up. But no one guessed that Soren might actually be in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Words Mend Heartbeats

Ike awoke in the middle of the night. He stared up, looking at the entrance. A average, skinny, dark haired man stood infront of him. Even though Ike couldn't see, he could tell the boy was disstrested. Lifting his head, he asked,

"Soren..how long were you watching me sleep? If you need something, just wake me up. I won't yell."

"I know but.." Soren began. There was a long pause before he continued. " It's Shinon. He's so-"

"I'm so _what_?" Another man pulled the tent's flap apart. "If you don't like me, don't run and tell Ike about it like you're five years old and you need your Dad to solve this for you."

Soren took a deep breathe and pushed Shinon aside roughly. A bit shocked, Shinon glanced at Ike, who was now lighting the oil lamp.

"So..."

"What?" Shinon inquired impatiently.

"Nothing." Ike said, grimming slyly. The cold wind blew strongly, forcing Shinon inside the tent. He slouched down agaisnt the air.

"Well?" Ike asked expectatly. But Shinon shook his head vigoriously.

"I didn't do anything if thats what you think, monkey breathe. I never said one thing to him, and he's acting like a-"

"Like a what? Like _you_?" Ike spat back.

"...No. Even if, all of sudden?" Shinon looked back at Ike, hiding all emotion. Ike began to think. Soren has been acting weird around Shinon for some time. Something definately happened betweenn the two. He just wanted to know what.

"Ike?"

"Yeah?"

"Ask him for me please." Shinon's voice quivred. Ike looked at Shinon pitifully. He knew Shinon felt bad, and will have to solve it himself.

"Go apologize. Just say you're sorry for whatever you did." Ike suggested softly.

"Hell no! _he_ has the problem with me!" Shinon said hoarsly.

"Yeah that's why you should apologize." Ike retorted sharply

Shinon stayed quiet. Then he got up slowly.

"I doubt this will make anything better, but whatever.." He mumbled as he walked out of the tent. Ike layed back down, keeping the lamp on just incase something started up.

The camp was damp and quiet, the only sounds coming from the howling wind. Shinon put his arms around his chest trying to keep warm as he moved towards Soren's tent. When he got there, he waited before walking in. To his surprise, he found Soren sitting up, as if he was waiting for his arrival.

"You were-"

"I was." Soren said hastly. Shinon nervously looked around the room. _Just say it! Just say it!_ Shinon fought but the words slid out of his mouth gradually.

"Well, I came to apologize, even though I did nothing." He said with a tone. After a while of no response, Shinon glanced at Soren. Soren was sitting there just staring. He began to feel uncomfortable and flushed slightly.

"What are you looking at, weasel face? I came to apologize, didn't you hear me?"

"Sh, they're going to hear us." Soren said as he got up and walked over to him. Shinon took a step backwards, but Soren closed in quick and grabbed his hand.

"Get..Get off of me, scum!" Shinon yelled. But Soren did not release his grip. Instead, he pulled him closer and whispered, "I'm done with you, Shinon. I'm tired of dealing with the way you treat everybody." Without warning, Soren let go, leaving Shinon to fall back. Soren, towering above him, began to blush. Before Shinon could run for help, he placed himself ontop of him.

"What in the freak are you doing?" Shinon twisted and turned, but the boy was too heavy to fight off. Slowly, Soren pushed his lips onto Shinon's softly. Shinon's eyes opened wide and then relaxed. He felt warm and awkwardly mellow. He began to kiss Soren back passionately. After a few minutes had passed, Shinon felt the weight lifted off of him. His eyes wondered around the room, unable to see clearly. Confused, he went into a disturbed slumber.

_He kissed me! He kissed me!_ Shinon thought quietly. _If he even DARES to do that again I'll...I'll..._Shinon couldn't think of what he would do. It hadn't felt nice, but it wasn't bad either. He lowered his head in disgust. What was he thinking? That was disgusting. Or maybe not? A small, boyish voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Shinon, are you okay?" Rolf asked. He turned around, bringing himself to reality.

"Yeah um..I'm fine. Uh, hold your bow like this..." Shinon lifted his bow up just at shoulder length.

"We weren't learning that before." Rolf proded.

"Huh?" _Crap, what were we talking about then? _As he struggled to remember, Rolf asked again,

"Are you okay. Soren said..." Thats all he heard. Soren. He blushed red at the thought and whipped around.

"...Why are you blushing? Everyone gets sick sometimes." Rofl added.

"... Ah! We were learning how to use a crossbow, weren't we?" Shinon rushed to get one from the top shelf and handed it to Rolf. Puzzled, Rolf grabbed it and held it up, aiming at the target a few feet away. _Phew..and what lies is he telling now, ontop of that? The audasity of him!_ A chill ran through Shinon as he recalled the warmth of Soren's body. He shook away the feeling and finished his lesson with Rolf.

It was around noon and eveyone was gathering by the lunch table. Shinon saw Soren and walked calmly over. He had to get rid of these feelings. But before he reached Soren, a hand pulled him back. He turned around to find Ike looking at him.

"Hi Shinon!" Ike said in a awkwardly cheerful tone. Shinon realesed his arm and answered,

"Hey, Ike." Ike started to walk. Thinking this was his cue to leave, Shinon made way to where Soren was still standing. Only getting two feet away, Ike continued talking.

"Where are you rushing to?" He questioned. Shinon cursed and turned around.

"Oh, nowhere, just to the stuffed pig over there."

"Are you sure, or are you going over to Soren."

Shinon stared back in surprise. _Oh no, he knows! FREAK!_ Shinon gulped.

"It's..It's not what you think.." He said, hoping he sounded as normal as possible.

"What do you mean? I thought maybe you two worked things out and would hang out again. Guess not." Ike poured mash potatoes on his plate. Shinon relaxed his tense shoulders and giggled. _I'm such a fool. Who would find out?_

"Ha. No, Ike. I thought you'd be like everyone else and say that I was sick. Just because I came out of his tent this morning."

"Why did you come out of his tent then?" Ike inquested.

Shinon draw a quick breathe but remained calm. _I got this._

"Oh well..we had a long talk, you know. apologizing to that guy isn't easy lol."

"Oh. Well, nice talking to you anyways!" Ike said while he walked to sit with Mist, Oscar and Boyd. Shinon sighed and walked over to the tables, which were almost vacant. _Ravanish pigs._ _I'm not hungry anyways._ Usually, he would eat. But not today. Not after that night. All Shinon wanted was to taste it again. Drifting into thought, Rolf again came behind him and asked "Are you okay, Shinon? You've been acting weird all day. You're not even eating!" Rolf shook his arm lightly until he came back.

"Huh? Oh um yeah it's delicious!" Shinon took a piece of bread and shoved it down his throat. Rolf, not convinced, stared sharply. Nervous, shinon glanced away.

"Why do you care anyway?" He spat. He felt as if he was staring right into his mind to see the events of last night.

"Because..." Rolf began.

"You shouldn't! Worry about your own problems..do you need help getting something?" Shinon rushed to grab a plate and gave it to Rolf. Once again confused, Rolf hesitated before walking towards the stuffed pig. After he was done, they sat together at the edge of the table.

The endless chattering cut into the almost trainquil envoirment, staining it with annoyance. Shinon looked around the table. _Where is he? Come on where is he?_ He kept looking until he felt someone staring at him. It was Soren. He felt the burning passion of his gaze. Disgusted, he looked away. _I can't feel this, not for him. _Shinon glanced back. He was still looking only with a different look in his eyes. He looked almost as awful as Shinon felt, and it cut right into him. Soren then looked away blushing and began talking to the people on the other side. Shinon bowed his head and stared at the food on his plate. _Uh, why did I take bread? I hate bread._

It was late afternoon, and again the people of the camp were getting ready for a meal. But Shinon stayed in his soft hammick, in the seclusion of trees and river. The river brought a sweet, chilled smell to his nose and the trees made soft bristly noises against his ears. This was the one place he felt happy. _Maybe even under..._ He quickly sat up. His heart raced rapidly. _ I can't think these things! It's not true..._ His voice began to quiver, tired of convincing himself that his feelings were confused. There was no doubt, however. His feelings were true and pure, and, in his opinon, that was the death of him. He laid back softy. He let the breeze take his troubles away and fell asleep.

When Shinon woke up, the camp was quiet and hushed. He guessed that they were talking about the battle plans and such, they usually did this at night to avoid enemies from listening in. He rubbed his eyes and began to walk back to camp. When he got there, he guessed right. Everyone was sitting by the campfire, holding papers and maps in their hands. It seemed like an argument had just ended, since some were hushed with angry expressions on his face. Shinon took his seat at the edge of the crowd next to his best friend, Gatrie. Gatrie smiled then continued listening. These meetings were often long and boring, mostly Ike speaking. Skrmir spoke often also, but what he said usually made no sense and caused Soren to open his mouth. Soren. That name always made Shinon feel weird. Shaking off the feeling, Shinon paid attention to Ike, who was talking hoarsly.

"So as of now we are unemployed. But don't think It will stay this way. Even though we have alot of new members to the Mercenaries, things might get harder. There is news of a war brewing in the east." People began chattering loudly. Skrmir, sick of the noise, roared and the crowd silenced. Then he spoke.

"Stupid Beorc! Always starting stupidity over nonsense! The world will be better off without them!"

A man in a grey cloak stood up, repling to Skrmir's remark.

"Are you forggetting, most people here are Beorc? How dare you say anything to us? Sub-human." Soren stood firmly, looking pissed. It seemed that Skrmir didn't stand for this. Quickly, Ranulf stood between them.

"Haha guys. No need to fight!" He joked nervously. Regaining patience, Soren sat down.

Skrmir joined him, and mumbled 'Stupid Beorc' before becoming silent. The meeting continued for about two hours more. Shinon, half asleep, got up, heading to his tent. Everyone in the crowd had been doing the same thing, making the paths crowded. Growing impatient, he walked the other direction, towards the hammick and the river and the trees. Once he arrived, he undid his hair from its usual pony-tail, and let it out. He then threw himself on the cheap bed. The night was still yet Shinon couldn't sleep. His thoughts was on last night. He began to feel weird when he heard noises in the bushes. He got up quicky, heating the lamp that was next to him. Shinon heard a voice, and the light went out. _Soren. It's definately him._ Bracing himself, he called out tiredly.

"Who is trying to wake me up?" The noise got closer until he felt a person standing right in front of him. Straining his eyes to see, he made out a small figure. Befor ehe could ask again, the man spoke.

"...Did you like it?" The man seemed persistent. Shinon stayed quiet. The trees ruffled in the dark blue sky, creating the only noise heard. It was a while until Shinon answered.

"Soren Is that-"

"Answer me. Please.." Shinon became confused again. He didn't want to say yes, but he couldn't deny his real feelings. The figure moved in closer until he was right at Shinon's face. Shinon felt the heat from it's breathe and breathed it in. It tasted just like Soren. He smiled for alittle and quickly snapped back._ I can't have these feelings, not for him. No matter what, not for him._ Drawing back from Soren's face, his heart sank. He wanted it. He really did. but his mind said no. And at this point, words were the most powerful thing. He sat there as Soren put put his hands around his face. Shinon knew he couldn't fight it anymore. He turned on the light to see Soren's expression. His hands around his waist, he pulled him in.

"I liked it. Please...again.." Shinon mumbled as Soren fell ontop of him, light as a feather this time. Soren pushed himself up to reach Shinon's mouth. Right before Soren was going to place his lips on his, the bushes began to rattle. Soren got up swiftly.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go." Soren said as he got off the hammick. Shinon tried to pull him back, but his hands clentched at the dark night. After a minute or two of no rumbling, Rolf emerged from the bushes. Shinon took one look at him and knew that he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

_in this chapter, it gets more physical between Soren and Shinon, but i don't go into any details(lol). however, i hope you enjoy._

Shinon looked around anxiously. There was no sign of Rolf. Shinon hesitanted before closing the tent again, hoping he would come running in. _Maybe he's just late. Yeah, Thats diffinately it._ He closed his eyes. The events of last night proved just too much for him. He could remember Soren's cold hand along his back, touching...softly.. Shinon shook his head. He didn't care if Rolf knew. Shinon knew how he felt about Soren and nothing will change that. Before he could fall into a slumber, he heard the tent's flap open. He opened his eyes to see Rolf standing there.

"S-sorry I'm late, I didn't get any sleep last night." Rolf said shyly. Shinon stared at the young boy. He could tell he wasn't a hundred percent, and it nawed at his heart.

"Rolf..." Shinon began, but Rolf walked toward the shelf and grabbed an arrow. He then turned and smiled.

"Alright! Lets learn about crossbows again, they're just the best!"

Shinon smiled back and grabbed his bow and pointed it up. "Yeah. Lets."

The sun was just overhead and the smell of food lingered heavily in the air. Shinon stumbled to sit on the rocks below him, and Rolf joined. He looked at Rolf and noticed something. Rolf glanced over and turned around. Sharply, Rolf said "What?"

Shinon looked at him surprised. "Why are your eyes swollen..?"

"What do you mean?" Rolf said urgently. He rubbed his eyes and turned to Shinon again.

"Do you still see it?"

"Yeah, rubbing them won't make it go away." There was a short pause before Shinon put his hand on Rolf's back calmly.

"Were you...crying?" He asked doubtfully. Rolf swiftly pushed his hand aside and got up. He looked in the other direction, then looked back. Shinon searched in his eyes for a reason to doubt it, but all he found was pain. He quickly looked away. _Oh no, don't tell- _

"It doesn't matter. I can handle myself." Rolf stood as tall as ever, and it made Shinon sort of proud. He was already growing up, right before his eyes. No, he was already grown. Tears welled up in his eyes at this sight. Rolf creased his eyebrows and began to walk away. Shinon ran up and grabbed him, pulling him back into his chest where he held him.

"Last night. I love him." Shinon said into his ear. Rolf blushed and struggled for freedom. But Shinon enjoyed this too much to let him go. He finally got angry, as always, and bit Shinon's hand, freeing him. He fell to the floor just as Soren turned the corner. Shinon froze and his heart began to race. He felt the heat all over again and he loved it. Rolf stared up at Shinon then glanced at Soren. Depressed, he got up slowly and made his way around the corner. Soren stood and watched him go, then turned to Shinon.

"S-stop staring at me like that, you're making me...uncomfortable." Soren stood sheilding his body with his arms, blushing. Shinon was incredibily turned on by this, but kept his desires controlled. Shinon, barely able to speak, closed his eyes and mumbled,

"Sorry. Uh, did..did you want something?" Soren shook his head and strutted slowly over to Shinon. Shinon braced himself. Once Soren arrived at Shinon, he put his arms just below his waist, and moved them to his back.

"Tell me, do you like it?" There was a change in Soren's voice. It was voluptious, and sarcastic, not making Shinon any more resistent, however. He accepted him and quietly said "No, not there.." Shinon lowered his head to bite his neck. He mumbled through his teeth,

"Do _you_ like that?"

"Yes." Soren moved his head and placed his lips on shinon's. He pulled him in tighter. Shinon, confused and desperate, moved his tounge in Soren's mouth. He wanted so much more, but he knew it was wrong. Knowing it was forbidden made him even more hot and he kissed more passionately. After serveral moments of just kissing, Soren moved his hands into Shinon's shirt.

"I want all of you." he muttered between kissing him. Shinon smiled and nodded.

"You can have me." At that very moment, Shinon pushed Soren to the ground and love blossomed.

When Shinon awoke, it was night. He felt the cold wind rush up upon his exposed body, making him shiver. He covered himself with the blanket at his feet, and laid there for a while. He closed his eyes again, and smiled to himself. It was cold yet he felt so warm. _Is this what it feels like? Is this what it feels like to love a man?_ Shinon had only loved two people before, all women. But this feeling was greater. This is what love was, what he thought it was, and how it should be. He stared at the ceiling of the tent, dazed. _This is love, isn't it? Then why does it feel so wrong?_ Shinon's body ached. His head was spinning. It felt as though he was flying so high, but it all felt wrong. Every single last thing. Soren bursted in, interrupting his thoughts. He smiled softly and Shinon calmed down. _It doesn't matter. I love him._ With these words playing over in his head, he watched Soren climb under the covers and he held him close.


End file.
